Blue Sky
is the sixth ending song that was heard in the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. The song was performed by Ito Kanae and had its debut in the first episode of Guardian Angels Of The Sound. Lyrics TV Size Ver |-|Romaji= Sabishī tōri ni sotte arukimasu Kumo ga sora ni made takaku Amegafuru ndesu, watashi wa kakushin Yagate subarashī hi ga okiru, watashi wa kanjiru Watashi no kagayaki deshou! Watashi no ansekishoku jōnetsu ga takamaru, Made watashi ga orenji to gōrudo hikari o tatchi Jibun no te, matte rarenai, kiseki Rettsu Gō! Tengoku kara no namida no ochiru Nigeru ni jikan wa arimasen Sore wa yoriyoi tsuitachi o shutoku Yagate subarashī kiseki ga okiru, watashi wa kanjiru Sekai no kagayaki deshou! Aoi mizu ga jimen ni fureru Midori no shizen no sakimasu Shiro no junshin, eien ni Yagate subarashī hi ga okiru, watashi wa kanjiru Arayuru kokoro ga sodatsu to Arayuru yūki ga kyōkonaishi o iru Kokode wa ikimasu, kiseki no karā-tachi Watashitachi no mahō hīrō-tachi Kurai aka, moeru jōnetsu no yō ni Shin no tsuyo-sa no kaminari no kogane hikari Miyabi no orenji kōsen |-|Japanese= 寂しい通りに沿って歩きます 雲が空にまで高く 雨が降るんです、私は確信 やがて素晴らしい日が起きる、私は感じる 私の輝きでしょう！ 私の暗赤色情熱が高まる、 まで私がオレンジとゴールド光をタッチ 自分の手、待ってられない、奇跡レッツゴー！ 天国からの涙の落ちる 逃げるに時間はありません それはより良い一日を取得 やがて素晴らしい奇跡が起きる、私は感じる 世界の輝きでしょう！ 青い水が地面に触れる 緑の自然の咲きます 白の純真、永遠に やがて素晴らしい日が起きる、私は感じる あらゆる心が育つと あらゆる勇気が強固な意志を要る ここでは行きます、奇跡のカラーたち 私達の魔法ヒーローたち 暗い赤、燃える情熱のように 真の強さの雷の黄金光 みやびのオレンジ光線 |-|Translation= Walking along the lonely street The clouds are high up in the sky It’s gonna rain soon, I’m sure I feel a great day will rise soon I will shine! My dark red passion rises, until I can Touch the orange, golden light With my hands, I can’t wait, miracle let’s go! Tears fall from heaven, It’s not the time to run away It will get better, one day I feel a great miracle will rise soon The world will shine! The green nature blooms when Blue water touches the ground White Innocence, eternally I feel a great day will rise soon! Every heart has to grow and Every courage needs a strong will Here it goes, the miraculous colors Our magical heroes! Dark red, like burning passion Golden light of the true strength’s thunder The orange beam of elegant light! Full Size Version |-|Romaji= Sabishī tōri ni sotte arukimasu Kumo ga sora ni made takaku Amegafuru ndesu, watashi wa kakushin Yagate subarashī hi ga okiru, watashi wa kanjiru Watashi no kagayaki deshou! Watashi no ansekishoku jōnetsu ga takamaru, Made watashi ga orenji to gōrudo hikari o tatchi Jibun no te, matte rarenai, kiseki Rettsu Gō! Tengoku kara no namida no ochiru Nigeru ni jikan wa arimasen Sore wa yoriyoi tsuitachi o shutoku Yagate subarashī kiseki ga okiru, watashi wa kanjiru Sekai no kagayaki deshou! Aoi mizu ga jimen ni fureru Midori no shizen no sakimasu Shiro no junshin, eien ni Yagate subarashī hi ga okiru, watashi wa kanjiru Arayuru kokoro ga sodatsu to Arayuru yūki ga kyōkonaishi o iru Kokode wa ikimasu, kiseki no karā-tachi Watashitachi no mahō hīrō-tachi! Kurai aka, moeru jōnetsu no yō ni Shin no tsuyo-sa no kaminari no kogane hikari Miyabi no orenji kōsen Kyō wa, atarashi inochi o hajimeru Kyō wa, ga kotonaru, kyō wa, atarashī Ashita! Aozora no niji o okiru Taiyō o kagayaku! Nanairo, kirakira to pikapika Yume ga tachinoboru deshou Sora de kumo Ōkī Pinku Hāto! Watashitachi no mahō hīrō-tachi! Kusa no yōna midori, junsui na hana ga saku Massao mizu, tarento no shizuku Shizuka to kashikoi, shiro no toki Pinku rabu, ōkī na Pinku Hāto no yō ni ~♥ Murasaki no yume, yume o mi tsudzukeru! Aozora no niji o okiru Taiyō o kagayaku! |-|Japanese= 寂しい通りに沿って歩きます 雲が空にまで高く 雨が降るんです、私は確信 やがて素晴らしい日が起きる、私は感じる 私の輝きでしょう！ 私の暗赤色情熱が高まる、 まで私がオレンジとゴールド光をタッチ 自分の手、待ってられない、奇跡レッツゴー！ 天国からの涙の落ちる 逃げるに時間はありません それはより良い一日を取得 やがて素晴らしい奇跡が起きる、私は感じる 世界の輝きでしょう！ 青い水が地面に触れる 緑の自然の咲きます 白の純真、永遠に やがて素晴らしい日が起きる、私は感じる あらゆる心が育つと あらゆる勇気が強固な意志を要る ここでは行きます、奇跡のカラーたち 私達の魔法ヒーローたち！ 暗い赤、燃える情熱のように 真の強さの雷の黄金光 みやびのオレンジ光線 今日は、あたらし命を始める 今日は、が異なる、今日は、あたらし 明日！ 青空の虹を起きる 太陽を輝く！ 七色、キラキラとピカピカ 夢が立ちのぼるでしょう 空で雲 大きいピンクハート！ 私達の魔法ヒーローたち！ 草のような緑、純粋な花が咲く 真青水、タレントの滴 静かと賢い、白の時 ピンク・ラブ、大きいなピンクハートのように~♥ 紫の夢、夢を見続ける！ 青空の虹を起きる 太陽を輝く！ |-|Translation= Walking along the lonely street The clouds are high up in the sky It’s gonna rain soon, I’m sure I feel a great day will rise soon I will shine! My dark red passion rises, until I can Touch the orange, golden light With my hands, I can’t wait, miracle let’s go! Tears fall from heaven, It’s not the time to run away It will get better, one day I feel a great miracle will rise soon The world will shine! The green nature blooms when Blue water touches the ground White Innocence, eternally I feel a great day will rise soon! Every heart has to grow and Every courage needs a strong will Here it goes, the miraculous colors Our magical heroes! Dark red, like burning passion Golden light of the true strength’s thunder The orange beam of elegant light! Today, I will start a new life! Today, it will be different, today, is the new Tomorrow! A rainbow rises across the blue sky Sun is shining! Seven colors, glittering and sparkling Dreams will rise! Clouds in the sky A big pink heart! Our magical heroes! Green like grass, a pure flower is growing Deep blue water, a drop of talents Calm and smart, the white time Pink Love, like a big pink heart~♥ Purple dreams, keep dreaming! A rainbow rises across the blue sky Sun is shining! Synopsis First, a rainy day in the streets of Feather Castletown is shown. Some umbrellas are shown, while the rain doesn't seem to stop. The umbrellas are red, yellow, orange, green, blue, sky blue, pink and purple colored. Besides those umbrellas, no other person or thing is seen on the streets. The owners of the umbrellas keep walking until they stop underneath a big tree. The girls reveal themselves as some put down their umbrellas, looking up to the rainy sky. The rain drops are still falling down to them. Then, the rain drops are shown to land on the leaves of the tree for a while. In the next scene, the rose garden of the town is shown. As another drop lands on the single red rose of the yellow flower field, the rain suddenly stops and the sun comes back out. Surprised by the weather, the girls put down their umbrellas, happy to see the sun again. At the same time, the town seemed to be more lively too. References Category:Songs Category:Endings